


What I Miss Most

by Awsomekiller666



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Everyone else - Freeform, F/F, F/M, I'm Sorry, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Other, Why Did I Write This?, there are relationships but not talked about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awsomekiller666/pseuds/Awsomekiller666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue reflects on his failures and his concequences</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Miss Most

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedCoaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCoaster/gifts), [MikoVampire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoVampire/gifts).



> Eren doesnt exist, Just his titan. The famous ROGUE TITAN... this work was inspired by RedCoasters fic Rogue. Go check it out. ITS AMAZING....anywho thanks 4 the insireation RedCoaster and hope you like this.

As I sit in my cove, I try to gather the strength to walk over to the rushing stream and wash my hands free of this blood. My mind wonders to the chaotic events these past few weeks. I cant believe that they're gone,gone forever and its all my fault. I blame myself because it was my stupid mistakes that brought death upon these humans. Now, all I have is the stars in the crisp of night and the screams that haunt my mind.

The moonlight shines on the blood that covers the ground and the frost that covers the once animated bodies... I was suppose to protect them, give them hope in saving what was left of humanity but they are long gone, laying cold and still with fear imprinted on their faces beneath my feet. I have failed my little ones, my friends... my commrades and that failure caused me greatly by leaving me alone, stuck within these walls. The last one alive to witness what my actions have caused.

"I miss the lads..." I mutter as I look at the blood covered battlefield before me.

"I miss the young and innocent faces... those of whom i'll never see again." Honestly I have no clue as to why im speaking out loud,nor why I feel so guilty. Maybe its because my distractions that brought end to my dear little ones.

I miss their morbid humor, the childish pranks and unspoken bonds. I cant blame myself forever, I cant dwell on this chaos no longer. My misfortunes may have caused death but death cant be undone.

"I miss that sense of belonging, that pride." I will miss them, all of them but maybe... just maybe this was how life was destined to be. Maybe humanity wasnt worth saving, never has been. Maybe humanity has never been on the winning side of this war... ever. Maybe humans were destined to fall... no matter what I did to stop that.

"I miss youth at its best, though i'll live on unlike the rest." I realise that what I did wasnt a mistake, that humanity wasnt mine to protect and save. I am a fighter! The last one standing after the chaos and I have fullfilled my duty as a coordinate. Humans were just never destined to win.

I wash my hands free of their blood, free of war, free of my guilt, of what I had done. Without a look back, I transcend deeper into the forest. Away from my misfortunate undoing... away from the long deceased lads.

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry if anyone went through feels. Leave comments if you like and kudos are always appreciated. Thank You.


End file.
